The present invention relates to improved features for collapsible table and seat assemblies and more particularly to improvements to a unitary structure which can conveniently be folded into relatively small and very compact form for storage or transportation and which may be readily unfolded into very stable operational position without need of tools, tightening, or adjustments of any kind.
More specifically, the present invention relates to improvements to my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,037 which comprises an all redwood foldable picnic table. The table of the present invention is made from both aluminum and redwood components in order to reduce its size and weight when folded for storage and transportation.
In the table's position, the improved brace structure form closed triangles. The strength and rigidity obtained from this triangular tension is significant compared to prior art devices.
In the table's closed position parallelism is maintained but the width and weight is greatly reduced.
Other improvements in the table of the present invention relate to the specific folding braces which close the triangles of the structure supporting the table surface, self-locating and locking means for connecting table leaves, and self-locking clips which secure the seat braces to the table legs.
Although the table of U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,037 has operated well in practice, the improvements described herein will make folding of the table of the present invention more convenient for transporting while increasing its stability while in operation.